Girl Meets Valentine
by GMWLover52
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day, there is a school dance on Valentine's Day. Riley and Lucas want to go together but will something get in their way? ** No One's POV** One-shot


It was the day before Valentine's day as Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle walked into their school. Once inside, everyone was crowded around the bulletin board of important news/fundraisers/flyers.

"What's the big fuss about?," Maya asked.

"Probably some bake sale is going on next week and people are excited for it," Farkle replied back.

"Let's go and look," Riley said.

As the four made it over to the bulletin board, they realized they weren't going to get through anytime soon.

"Let's look after first period," Lucas suggested.

"Yeah we should probably look lat-," Riley started to say but was cut off.

"Hello Lucas. The news is there is flyer for the Valentine's day dance tomorrow. Want to go to the dance together?," Missy Bradford asked.

"Look Missy, I'm flattered you want me to take you to the dance but there was someone else I had in mind," he replied back looking Riley straight in the eye. She started blushing.

"It's girls ask guys, she *nodding her head to Riley* will never get enough courage to ask you out, you won't have a choice but to come crawling back to me," Missy stated back with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Look Missy, if you don't stop bothering them, I will do something about it," Maya said to Missy.

"You and what army?," Missy asked back with the same smirk she had before.

"I may be too innocent to hurt anyone but I'm not too innocent to tell my dad every negative comment you've ever said to me and my friends," Riley said but immediately regretted it after Missy went to go kiss Lucas… and actually did.

Lucas pushed her off but that didn't stop Riley's tears from spilling down her face. You heard her heart snap in half. These tears that were spilling down her face weren't tears of sadness, pain, or regret, these were tears of anger. Riley was so mad the tears just kept falling, she started breathing heavier and heavier, her body started shaking. It wasn't long until she heard "Riley, are you okay" and "Riley, calm down" from her friends.

"You know what Missy, I hope that yo-," she was cut off again when Lucas picked her up over his shoulder and carried her away before she did something that she'd regret. Farkle and Maya followed them to Cory's classroom.

Once in Cory's classroom (No one, including Cory, was in it at the time) Lucas put Riley down and she just looked down and was breathing heavily in deep thought about Missy… _Missy, the stupidest bulldozer in a pink sweater she's ever seen_, Riley thought to herself.

"Riley calm down, you're going to wind up passing out with the way you're breathing," Lucas said with concern showing in his voice.

She then just walked out of the classroom and into the girls bathroom. There she started breaking down into a full out sob. It wasn't the kiss that pushed Riley to that point, she could've dealt with the kiss but after everything Missy has put her and her friends through for the past few months. She heard the bell ring but didn't get up to go to class she just stayed there.

Lucas explained to Cory what happened, Cory then excused Maya, Lucas, and Farkle to go see Riley but Farkle just stayed in class so he could keep an eye on Missy and her loose lips (Farkle's words)

Riley had all of her books with her so she took a pencil and ripped out a piece of paper out of her notebook. She then drew a big heart with a huge crack running down the middle of it. With each second passing, one tear would drip on to the paper with the broken heart.

"Riley there's someone here to see you," said Maya as she peeked her head through the door.

"I don't want to see anyone," Riley replied.

"If he's willing to go into the girls bathroom just to see you, he must really want to talk," Maya said and with that she walked away, Riley didn't know Maya walked away and was now replaced with Lucas standing by the door (holding it open).

"Look, I must be really upset if I'm full out sobbing on the floor of the bathroom," Riley told Maya, or what she thought was Maya.

Lucas the walked into the bathroom and said, "Riley."

She looked up but quickly looked back down to her small little drawing.

"Riley, I know you and I know you couldn't get this upset over Missy kissing me. I know it would make you upset but I don't think all of this would happen over the kiss," Lucas said with sadness in his voice.

"It wasn't the kiss, okay? It was everything that she's ever done to us and that just sent me over the edge. I can't deal with it anymore," Riley replied back still looking down.

Lucas then slid down next to Riley and put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Riles, I really am. I should've stopped her before she did it," Lucas said.

"It's not your fault, It happened too fast. Even if you realized what she was doing, you couldn't have stopped her in time," Riley said back.

"I feel like she murdered someone the way we are talking, 'You couldn't have stopped her', 'It happened too fast', and 'I should've stopped her'," Lucas joked. Riley laughed, a sound that was like music to Lucas's ears.

"You know I looked at the flyer, Missy was just lying, it's not girls ask guys, it's anyway you want it to be, a girl can ask a guy and a guy can ask a girl," Lucas told Riley.

"I had a feeling there was some lie somewhere along the line, I just couldn't figure out what it was," she replied back.

Lucas then realized he knew what his moment was going to be, he knew what he had to do to make Riley feel better, but most importantly, he loved her and he needed to finally show her. This was the perfect chance to. He turned his head to Riley and lifted her chin so he could stare into those beautiful brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed right back.

Once they finally pulled back, they said nothing just smiled. They resumed to the position they were in before, Lucas's arm around Riley and her head resting on his shoulder. Lucas took the drawing of the heart and pencil from Riley's hands. He filled in the crack and started writing on it.

_Will you go to the dance with me? Be my Valentine? _and _Will you be my girlfriend? _was written on the drawing. Lucas handed it back to Riley and she wrote…

_Yes, yes, AND YES!_ She gave the paper back to Lucas and he smiled at her. They both got up, Riley grabbed her books and they walked back into Cory's class. With the huge grins the two had on their faces, Cory knew something happened. Cory smiled at the two _I have to let her grow up eventually _he thought, _She's lucky to have Lucas. _


End file.
